


Happiness

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, snarky jason is snarky, tumblr promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness was something foreign to Jason, to most of the Batclan and their associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Happiness was something foreign to Jason, to most of the Batclan and their associates. Sure, he could feign it like no other. Walk off the concerned looks and comments like no one’s business. But Tim- _man_. Nothing got past him, especially now that he was sleeping in Jason’s bed on a regular basis.

Right now, Jason is face down on his bed with nothing on and Tim is straddling his hips and giving him the greatest back massage he’s ever fucking _had_.

“Your hands are _amazing_ ,” Jason murmurs half into the pillow.

“You know what’s really amazing? How fucked up your back is.”

“ _Babybird_ ,” Jason gasps. “Language. Besides, I was dead, remember?” 

Tim snorts and uses his elbow to get out this irritatingly tight knot in Jason’s back, making the Outlaw moan. “And then dumped into a Lazarus Pit. Remember that? Magical healing pool of green slime?” 

“Oh yeah, being dumped into a giant vat of boiling boogers was just _so_ rejuvenating.” Jason bucks Tim off onto the bed next to him and pins the smaller body with his own, head resting on Tim’s shoulder.

They’re quiet for exactly five minutes and twenty-six seconds – Jason knows, he’s been counting – before Jason sighs and sits up, isn’t startled when he sees Tim peering at him expectantly.

“Are you… _Okay_? With this, with us?”

“As much as we both have an aversion to feely talk, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t at least content with our mutual exchange.” Jason doesn’t miss the light pink tinting Tim’s cheeks despite his overly-complicated answer.

“So… Yes then. Cool.”

 

 

Jason wakes the next morning on his own time, his head laying on Tim’s belly and there’s no blankets on his side of the bed due to Tim being the biggest blanket hog on the face of planet Earth. But there’s a book laying open on its pages where Jason’s head would usually lay and the bedside lamp is still on, so Jason just tugs some of the blankets back and rolls over right there in the relative-middle of the bed.

And, yeah, Jason thinks this is probably the closest thing they’re going to get to being happy, and he’d probably shoot anyone who tries to say that he smiles when Tim rolls over and drapes half of himself on Jason, burying his face in the Outlaw’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: jaytim + happiness?


End file.
